This is a multifaceted study of corneal transplantation. Cryopreservation of corneas was developed in past years of support by this grant as a method of long term storage of corneas. Recently, a simple medium (M-K medium) has been used for intermediate storage (4-7 days). Studies to be done include those of improving the M-K medium, adding antibiotics if necessary, etc. The clinical specular microscope has been used study the corneal endothelium in vivo. It is now possible to see individual endothelial cells without harming the cell layer. Donor eyes can be evaluated on arrival, after storage, and after transplantation. The effects of various surgical procedures can be documented as well as effects of various pharmacologic agents on the corneal endothelium.